


I Like The Way You Lick Your Lips

by winterthorn2112



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Blowjobs, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, spoilers - Gavin is awake the entire time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterthorn2112/pseuds/winterthorn2112
Summary: Gavin and Michael spend some bonding time at Michael’s new place.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Kudos: 10





	I Like The Way You Lick Your Lips

Michael and Gavin were at Michael’s brand new house and to celebrate, they decided to get drunk. Scratch that not drunk, completely hammered. The two were shouting and laughing like idiots. But, the best part of it was that it was just them. Two best friends hanging out on a Friday night while Lindsay and Meg were out of town at a convention in Seattle.

The two were drunkenly battling each other in Halo, constantly killing each other. Michael was having a blast destroying Gavin.

“Dude, I’m totally kicking your ass” he slurred, giggling like a mad man.

Gavin was getting frustrated, desperately trying to get at least one kill on Michael. “Oh, sod off. I can’t play well like this” his accent becoming stronger with the increased alcohol in his system.

A couple drunk minutes went by, Michael still killing Gavin, until he noticed that Gavin’s character wasn’t even moving. Michael punched his character, but he still didn’t budge. “Gav, are you even fucking playing at all?” he turned and looked and saw why Gavin wasn’t playing; he had passed out on the couch, his arm had swung over the back of the couch, controller dangling in his hand, snoring a little.

Michael laughed and paused the game. “Ah, Gavvy, you’re drunk, boi” he snickered. He lightly picked up Gavin’s arm and dropped it onto his face, but Gavin was completely knocked out. He poked him in the stomach and laugh as the Brit just drunkenly batted at him, murmuring a ‘sod off’ before going right back to snoring.

The older man just stared at the sleeping man, eyes tracing over his body until his eyes landed on Gavin’s mouth. He watched as Gavin subconsciously licked his lips, noticing the light sheen on them. Michael was becoming oddly interested in his lips, noticing how plump they were. Without even thinking about it, he leaned over Gavin’s body and pressed his lips to his, easily worming his tongue into his mouth.

He didn’t know what possessed him to do so, the alcohol running in his veins was the most obvious reason. But then again, it could have also been the fact that Gavin looked extremely enticing, and he just had to get a taste of him. He lazily tongued the inside of his mouth tasting the whiskey on his tongue, trying to get Gavin’s to twist with his. He parted to take a breath, and looked up at Gavin’s face, who was still passed out. Michael then straddled Gavin situating himself on him, and continued to make out with a drunk and passed out man.

As he let himself become familiar with the younger man’s mouth, he felt a pressure building under him. Moving his hips, he heard Gavin moan and parted from his mouth, a string of saliva connecting their lips. He grinded down on Gavin’s bulge , the sounds coming from his mouth turned him on even more than he already was, his own erection coming to life in his pants.

He sat up sitting on Gavin’s stomach, his eyes still locked on the younger man’s lips, which were now swollen from Michael sucking and nipping on them. Unable to resist his mouth, Michael got up on his knees and began to unbuckled his pants, getting off Gavin long enough just to take his pants and boxers off, sighing with relief as he let his large cock breath, feeling it twitch at the cold air. He then quickly situated himself back onto Gavin, but set his knees on either side of the Brit’s neck. Michael pushed his thumb into Gavin’s mouth, opening it slowly, surprised at how Gavin was still asleep through this.

“Fucking light weight” he murmured, seeming to forget the fact that he was also drunk.

He then angled the tip of his dick, slowly pressing into his mouth, moaning softly as Gavin’s lips enveloped him. Keeping his eyes trained on Gavin’s face and eased more of his cock into his warm mouth until his head touched the back of his throat, fully encasing him inside his wet mouth. Michael groaned a soft ‘fuck’ and sat there for a bit, enjoying the feel of Gavin’s tongue resting underneath his dick.

With one hand gripping the couch while the other gripped Gavin’s hair, Michael began to thrust slowly into his mouth, moaning every time his dick went back into that wet heat. Biting his lip, his thrusts soon picked up going faster and faster, the saliva in Gavin’s mouth providing an excellent source lube around him.

“Oh God, fuck yes” Michael moaned, thrusting a little harder, his balls slapping a little against Gavin’s chin his pelvis brushing against his nose.

Pausing, he scooted up further and made a whining sound as his dick went further down Gavin’s throat. “Fuck, Gavin” he panted. His nails clawing the couch as his thrusts grew harder and harder until he was literally fucking Gavin’s throat, spit dribbling out of his mouth and down his cheeks.

Feeling his orgasm begin to approach, Michael’s hips became desperate, his thrusts getting rougher and rougher, that he was sure he was going to cause Gavin to lose a tooth or choke to death. Sweat drenching his forehead, his curls sticking to his forehead. He just needed a bit more.

“Oh, shit, fuck!” Michael gritted, his breathing picking up as he was getting close. One glance down, eyes watching as his dick flew in and out of Gavin’s mouth was all it took. “Oh, fuck, Gavin!” he screamed and groaned as he came shooting his load into his mouth, moaning as he kept rocking his hips, until he stilled.

Panting loudly, Michael stayed on top of him his dick still in Gavin’s mouth. Breathing sigh, he pulled himself out of his mouth. He then got off of Gavin on shaky legs and pulled his underwear back on and went to sleep on the other couch.

Gavin, having been awake the entire time, swallowed the cum in his mouth and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked over at Michael who had no pants on, and smirked. “Well, that was fun” he thought and snickered at the remark. He laid back down onto the couch, smiling as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.


End file.
